


I would do absolutely anything just to-

by Destructivedepravities



Series: Green x Red [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Prostitution, Serial Killers, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destructivedepravities/pseuds/Destructivedepravities
Summary: Green is a corner whore and Red is a serial killer, too shy to approach him but possessive enough to murder anyone in his way.





	I would do absolutely anything just to-

It was raining, Red had registered as he looked at the time. Of course, he was still going to check Green's corners, but he really hoped the man wouldn't be out there in the rain.

He made it to the bus stop, briefcase in hand. Green barely registered him but cocked a brow. This was his routine, he was a "business man", and he had no relation to the murders plaguing this side of the city. He walked to the restaraunt he often did, umbrella in hand.

He ordered the usual, a single cup of coffee with a plain bagel, and he watched. Green had changed outfits, he noticed, eyeing the man's attire.

"It sure is cold out there, isn't it?" chimed in his usual waitress, sliding him his bagel, the top napkin of it had a number on it. A phone number, and a little heart. He nodded, opting to ignore her. As long as she didn't interfere with his Green.

He looked back over, grateful that Green couldn't have seen him staring anyways, glad he was still alone. He wasn't doing a good job staying out of the rain, his thin white top was drenched, exposing his gorgeous chest and stiff nipples.

Red had to cross one leg over the other. He wasn't here to fantasize, he had plenty of pictures of the gorgeous brunette at home waiting for him after he got his job done.

He was clearly cold, his heels seemed uncomfortable and his shorts rode way too far up those sweet hips. Red leant on his elbows, watching as his poor sweetheart shivered.

A suspicious looking man walked towards Green, and Red's hairs stood on end as he backed the young man into alleyway. He stood up as they disappeared into the alley. He was breathing heavily, fists clenched.

The waitress stopped him, but he couldn't hear a word she was saying. He shoved a twenty into her hands and ran out, brandishing his umbrella.

He ran as fast as he could, stopping dead at the opening of the alleyway, only to see a passed out Green, being ducked, draped unceremoniously against the dumpster, bruised and bloodied.

Red made a noise he wasn't aware of, some sort of growl, an instinct. The man looked up at him.

"Wanna join in?" he asked with his gravelly voice, wrapping his disgusting fingers around Green's sweet little neck, pulling it back.

Red was breathing heavily, his knuckles white from gripping the umbrella too hard. He charged the man, stabbing him straight in the throat with the umbrella.

Flesh ripped and the blunt end of the rod kept catching on flesh as he forced the end down into him with brute force. Blood began to sputter out, and Red shoved him aside, quickly lifting his precious Green into his arms. He held him close, thankful it was in the middle of the night, no one was around.

He put him down in a drier area, checking over and patching his wounds with the dead man's clothes, draping the cloth over him to protect him. He threw the naked body into the dumpster and fetched his umbrella.

He was so happy to see an uneasy Green working the corner the week after.


End file.
